


Не бывает плохих концовок

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нолан предается воспоминаниям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не бывает плохих концовок

**Author's Note:**

> 3 сезон, по финалу 6 серии без учета дальнейших событий.

Не бывает плохих концовок.  
Нолан как мантру повторял слова Джека Портера, слоняясь по темным комнатам. Все на своих местах — мелкие подушечки, торшеры, вазы, статуэтки. Приходящая прислуга знает свое дело, стерев с обстановки следы, оставленные присутствием Патрика. Словно и не было его здесь. Щелчок освежителя-автомата и воздух заполняет легкий аромат цитрусовых, перекрывая запахи пива, закусок и моря. Его маленький идеальный мир снова принадлежит только ему. Он сделал правильный выбор для своих близких. Но не для себя… В просторной спальне почти неуютно одному — кровать гладко застелена, свежее белье взамен того, что впитало следы их совместной ночи. Абажур на прикроватной лампе примят — они перевернули ее, когда пытались добраться до постели. Прикушенная до крови губа болит, надо отвлечься от воспоминаний. Иначе тут будет невозможно находиться.  
На кухне снова пахнет едой и алкоголем, несмотря на то, что все убрано. Черный стол хранит воспоминания — они разбили бокал и разлили вино — лужа была огромной, весь ужин оказался в ней, но им было совершенно не до еды. Если бы не стекло на крышке, до спальни они бы не дошли. Хочется закрыть лицо руками, крепко-крепко, а потом убрать ладони и снова увидеть хитрую ухмылку Патрика, кивающего в сторону выхода из кухни. «Идем, пока не разбили что-нибудь еще». Черная футболка летит к стене, но уже не до нее, пол скользкий, коридор такой длинный и о боже, почему он никак не закончится?..  
Но дом пуст и кроме него здесь никого нет. И уже не будет. С учетом всех интриг Эмили и скольких людей охватили уже ее планы, шанс сойтись с кем-то, да еще и остаться вместе представляется призрачным и почти невозможным. Этой ночью почему-то холоднее и темнее, чем обычно. Одиноко. Словно вся радость, надежда и счастье покинули это место, едва солнце исчезло за горизонтом. В глубине души он знал правильный ответ — все хорошее, все чего он хотел и мог получить, исчезло вместе с Патриком.


End file.
